


sweet revelation.

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Choking, D/s themes, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masochism, Post Film, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: He considered it a trust exercise. She considered it a challenge.





	sweet revelation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



> My anatomy nerd came out completely during parts of this. Debated naming this "no air" but realized there was nothing sexy about a jordyn sparks song with chris brown. so instead I suggest you listen to a perfect circle's "thinking of you" while reading this because it makes it so much better, i promise.

The first time it had happened, it had been a surprise. A shock when she’d pinned him by the throat to the small medical table they had on the ship for those times they just had a few scrapes and bruises. She’d had the go ahead, they’d talked about it a couple of weeks ago but she hadn’t made a move to actually do it. Maybe he’d gone too far today on the mission, maybe he’d irritated her or (surprise, surprise) worried her too much. 

But he’d apologize later because he already couldn’t breath out of sheer excitement and she hadn’t even applied any pressure yet. She did press down just a little as she swung her leg up to pull herself onto the table, situating herself on his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. 

Laureline sat on his thighs like they were her fucking throne. Her back was straight, head held high, curious expression adorning her face. She had one hand on his chest and he knew she must have been able to feel his heart thumping against his rib cage through (what she referred to as his ‘stupid’) mesh shirt. The fingers of her other hand, the one wrapped lightly around his throat, flexing experimentally. She almost seemed hesitant and she looked to his face, as if asking if it was what he really wanted. 

There was never a discussion about if he could take it, Laureline trusted him to tap out. Her thumb slide along the side of his neck, pressing just a little harder, just enough to unintentionally tease. He wasn't going to rush her on this, it was asking a lot of her, he was always asking so much of her. Valerian was giving as much as a nod as he could, head tilting back against the cushion of the table. He swallowed thickly and let out a breath, watching as he eyes widened a little at the feeling of his Adam's apple moving under he palm. 

She started slow but not teasing, fingers applying pressure but the touch of her palm was kept light. He could still breathe, when he remembered to. At this point, he'd like to think he was prepared for anything, but he was so eager, already so heady and she'd hardly done anything. And then suddenly she was pressing against him with just her palm and he made a noise halfway between a moan and a gasp. It was almost as if she'd manually dragged the noise from his larynx to his mouth. 

Her eyes didn't leave his face the entire time, her expression focused, her brow furrowed in concentration. Going from just her palm, she gripped him with her whole hand, nails just lightly digging into his skin and he could tell she was still testing things, gauging his reaction. She was taking it in, feeling the ligaments and cartilage underneath her hand. With just a little more pressure, he made another noise and tried to turn his head a little, tried to expose more of his throat. 

Somehow that seemed to encourage her and her rigid posture relaxed, her knees no longer clamping tightly to his thighs. Instead she shifted to rest her weight on her hand, against his neck and he was gasping but couldn't help but give her a hint of a grin, a sign he was still okay, that she was doing fine. Laureline gave that little half smile of hers, almost seemed to give a sigh of relief before letting her left hand join her right and the sight of her pressing down was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. 

Choked noises left his mouth and his back arched, lungs trying to pump out any air they could. He felt light and his vision was swimming because her hands covered trachea, thyroid, and larynx and she was squeezing just right and sitting up to put her full weight against him. He kept his eyes open, they were wide anyways, and she did, too. Still looking for any sign of fear, any sign of danger. His vision was swimming and she was even very subtly shaking him and he had absolutely no control over what was coming out of his mouth at this point and he didn't know how long they'd been at this. She dug both of her thumbs right into that spot where ligaments connected trachea to larynx and he hadn't even realized he'd slapped a hand down on the surface of the table until her hands were gone and she was cupping his face. 

She was asking him if he was okay, blue eyes full of fear, guilt. It took a lot for him to tap out, a lot for him to admit he'd had enough, his pride wouldn't let him. But he was gasping and sputtering as his lungs and heart tried to get everything back to a steady rhythm. His hands gripped her forearms, clutching at her to ground himself and then he was telling her breathlessly that he was okay and her fear turned to relief as he assured her. The tables had turned for once and he was the one praising her, hands moving from her shoulders, down her back, as he told her how good she did, that she'd looked so beautiful. He thanked her repeatedly, still light and out of breath. 

She kissed him, as if trying to transfer air from her lungs to his.


End file.
